


Belated Valentine's Day

by Jingyeomie



Series: Behind The V LIVE [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Park Jinyoung - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Sweet, Yugyeom - Freeform, jealous lovers, jingyeom - Freeform, just a normal evening at Yugyeom's studio, lovebirds, or maybe not, pepigyeom, soft, valentines day, yugyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingyeomie/pseuds/Jingyeomie
Summary: What really aggravated the circumstances was that there had been no Valentine's Day for them. Among their busy schedule, either as GOT7 or even with other friends and family, they hadn't found time to celebrate that day just the two of them. They usually preferred to celebrate it one or two days later, to avoid drawing the attention to them, but so far, nothing. Whenever Yugyeom suggested a time and a place, Jinyoung would immediately come up with an excuse - or Yugyeom thought so - and tell him he couldn't, that they should leave it for later.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung/Kim Yugyeom
Series: Behind The V LIVE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777981
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Belated Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jingyeom Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jingyeom+Nation).



> Based on the lastest V Lives of the boys, here is a Jingyeom One Shot. I hope you enjoy it ^.^  
> Don't forget to follow up on the rest of the series!

There he was, another evening sitting at his studio's desk, editing his latest song, after a long, long day. The weather had turned warmer the past few days, however, it suddenly went back to the cold typical South Korea weather on that day. He had noticed the snow falling down softly throughout the whole day whenever they took a break from their group's practice. 

Yugyeom was gazing at the monitor with vacant eyes. One click here, another click there. He wasn't paying attention to what he was doing on the computer, whatsoever. His mind wandered paths he knew were best avoided, but now that he was by himself, he couldn't help it but just think. And overthink.

The young boy took a glance at his phone but there was no sign of life coming from it. He breathed out somewhat impatiently.

\- Damn it!

His eyes were back to the screen when he noticed he had closed the tab for his most recent edit. Shutting his eyes firmly he reflected on what he should do next for a few seconds. Then, as he opened his eyes again, his fingers quickly reached his phone and tapped on the V LIVE app. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to watch the group's live from a few hours before, but Yugyeom was somehow anxious about something. He played the video, he paused it, then rewound it. Back to pausing. Back to playing it. The young boy kept pausing and rewinding the video over and over again.

He rubbed the back of his head, regretting his choice of having cut his hair a few days before.

 _"Maybe I shouldn't have cut it..."_ , he thought to himself, feeling his insecurity overwhelming him. _"I should have let it grow long like Jaebeom hyung did. It seems like he likes it better..."_

The video was paused at the minute when Jinyoung grabbed a bit of Jaebeom's hair and used it to cover the oldest's mouth. Before that, Yugyeom had rewound at least 3 times that small section where Jinyoung read the comment _*JB long hair*_.

He reclined back in his chair whining out loud in desperation.

The truth is, he had been secretly dating Jinyoung for two years already and he had always and utterly trusted Jinyoung, that was an undeniable fact. However, for the past few months Jaebeom hyung was annoyingly clinging on to Jinyoung. And by saying clinging on to, it means almost literally glued to him. He was always whispering to his ear playfully and touching him way more often than what necessary which, frankly, bothered Yugyeom a lot.

What really aggravated the circumstances was that there had been no Valentine's Day for them. Among their busy schedule, either as GOT7 or even with other friends and family, they hadn't found time to celebrate that day just the two of them. They usually preferred to celebrate it one or two days later, to avoid drawing the attention to them, but so far, nothing. Whenever Yugyeom suggested a time and a place, Jinyoung would immediately come up with an excuse - or Yugyeom thought so - and tell him he couldn't, that they should leave it for later. However, this _later_ basically meant for after their comeback, fansigns, concerts and so on. The next few weeks would turn even busier than they had been, which would definitely make it impossible for their date to happen any time soon. It really frustrated Yugyeom.

 _"I can't today, I promised Jaebeom hyung I would have dinner with him"_. Jinyoung's words after their live on that day had reached Yugyeom's heart like a bullet. He didn't even ask back if Yugyeom wanted to join them. That was when insecurity took over the youngest's soul. Just the sight of Jinyoung heading towards the exit door, then holding the door for Jaebeom to pass by without even looking back, shattered his heart into a million of pieces.

Enough. He was going to bed right at that moment before he did something he would regret - like sending a jealous text message to his boyfriend.

He threw himself onto the bed. Of course, the young boy didn't immediately fall asleep. He tossed and turn in bed for a whole hour. _"What if he wants to break up with me? What if Jaebeom asks him to date him?!" ._ His mind wouldn't stop. Thank God, at some point, he was finally able to start drifting off.

Suddenly, a loud buzz echoed from his phone. His heart throbbed intensely as he reached his phone and froze when he read _"Jinyoungie hyung"_ on the screen.

Should he pick up or not? He considered picking up as always, but he recalled that when Jinyoung called him lately it had nothing to do with them two, it would always be about work. He decided that this time he wouldn't pick up. He refused to. He could call JaEbEoM hYuNg if he was dying anyway. Hadn't he been with him just then?

The phone stopped buzzing. A heavy silence invaded Yugyeom's room for several seconds, until his phone lighted up again. Once again, the young boy ignored the call.

He was exhausted and very upset by then that as soon as his heart recovered from that scare, his eyes were finally back to clo-

**Ding-dong!**

\- W-what the... - Yugyeom's slumber was suddenly interrupted by the doorbell. He was home alone at night and hearing the doorbell at that time got him somehow agitated, especially when he wasn't expecting anyone to come at all.

Yugyeom got up off his bed and turned on every light he could find on his way to the door. As he looked at the video intercom system, his heart skipped a tiny little beat. He mumbled a weak _"hyung"_.

Jinyoung was at the entry of Yugyeom's building staring at the camera. His eyes showed some concern and, since Yugyeom took a while to put himself together, he rushed into ringing the bell two more times in a row.

Without saying a single word into the phone, Yugyeom clicked on the button which would open the door and observed Jinyoung's eyes going from the front door to the camera, back to the door, again to the camera. 

\- Yugyeom? Are you ok?

Seeing that he wasn't getting a reply, Jinyoung pushed the door, disappearing from sight. At any moment soon, he would be by Yugyeom's apartment door, which Yugyeom left open before turning off the unnecessary lights and sitting on his living room's couch.

\- Yugyeom...?

Jinyoung came in through the open door to find the boy quietly sitting on the couch.

\- Geez, Yugyeom, you scared the hell out of me. Not answering my calls and leaving the door open like that... I suddenly thought you had been held hostage... Or worse!

Yugyeom glanced back at his boyfriend with tired eyes and, as he gets some space on the couch for Jinyoung to sit, mumbled:

\- I was already in bed.

Jinyoung frowned puzzled by the younger's lack of enthusiasm for his presence. His eyes found a little chocolate box unwrapped on the coffee table.

\- Were they good?

\- Huh?

\- The chocolates - Jinyoung looked back at Yugyeom with a small sad smile - those ones there. I assume those were the ones your friend gave to you.

Yugyeom stared at the box dumbfounded and let his eyes later meet Jinyoung's for the first time on that evening. 

\- You mentioned it on your latest live.

\- Yeah... they were fine... - there was a little moment of silence until the younger spoke again - hyung?

Jinyoung appeared to have frozen when he heard the younger call him. He avoided to look into the younger's eyes, while mumbling only a _"Hum?"_.

Silence. Yugyeom couldn't manage to find the words to ask that silly question he had in mind. Jinyoung didn't let him take much longer.

\- You don't like me anymore?

Yugyeom widened his eyes in shock by the sudden horrible question his boyfriend could have ever asked him.

\- What the hell are you saying, I lov... I do! - he almost let another word slip out of his mouth, which caused Jinyoung's lips to bend in a relieved smile. His eyes looked back to Yugyeom's and they stared at each other for quite some time.

\- D...do you think I should have let my hair grow instead of cutting it?

Jinyoung knitted his brows, completely taken by surprise.

\- What sort of question is that? What is wrong, Yugyeom?

He didn't say a word back.

Jinyoung took Yugyeom's face between his hands. His thumb caressed his cheek, reassuringly.

\- Tell me what you have in your mind.

The younger felt suddenly hot. He heaved a sigh and blurted it all out without even thinking how stupid he would sound, staring directly into Jinyoung's eyes.

\- I don't know, you like Jaebeom hyung's hair, you are always touching it and giving him attention. You even went out to have dinner with him today and I just wondered if you would prefer seeing me with long hair, or maybe you are not attracted to me anymore?

He did really sound pathetic. Three seconds later, he could hear Jinyoung warmly laughing at what the younger had just said, with that laugh of his own that it could melt anybody's soul. Yugyeom's cheeks blushed in embarrassment and he turned his face to another direction, avoiding eye contact with his hyung.

\- Yugyeom...?

The younger didn't say a word to his name being called.

\- Yugyeomie?

Not even a single word.

Jinyoung's eyes were bright and contently smiling. Looking down at the bag he had brought in his hands, he reached his right hand inside and took a navy-blue box out of it. He placed the pretty box on the coffee table right in front of Yugyeom.

\- Happy belated Valentine's day, Gyeomie.

Yugyeom's face slowly turned to face the small box left in front of him. His eyelids flickered in surprise. His face turned even more red and his mouth opened in a wide shy smile.

\- Hyung...

\- Open it! - Jinyoung rushed him into opening his little Valentine's gift.

The younger grabbed the box and his eyes searched Jinyoung's. He easily found them smiling endearingly to him.

\- You didn't have to...

Jinyoung leaned his face onto Yugyeom's shoulder and his arm involved the younger's waist gently.

\- But I wanted to... - he whispered.

Yugyeom shivered as he felt the comfort of his lover's arms around him. He quickly opened the box to find a really nice watch - obviously very expensive - and a little message attached to it. 

**"After all this time, I'm still in love with you"**

The young boy laughed out loud in such an embarrassed manner that Jinyoung himself let go of Yugyeom's body to cover his face, leaving out only his eyes to check the rest of his boyfriend's reaction.

\- This is so corny, hyung!

Jinyoung laughed facing down, this time covering his whole face. He composed himself when Yugyeom adjusted the watch on his wrist.

\- I went out with Jaebeom hyung today because he offered to help me choosing something to give you. Yeah... he knows, I think we are too obvious.

\- Oh... - Yugyeom felt even more pathetic than before - Was it him who came up with this corny message?

Jinyoung shut his eyes struggling to hold his embarrassment.

\- That... uh... was me, in fact.

Yugyeom chuckled shaking his head approvingly. Then, his smile slightly vanished.

\- I don't have anything for you, though... - he sounded upset - I was expecting to know when we could meet each other.

\- I don't need it, don't worry - Jinyoung's arms were wrapped around Yugyeom's waist once again and this time he aimed his lips until he touched the younger's neck softly. That was when he had a sudden realization.

\- Were you jealous? - Yugyeom crossed his arms and reclined at the couch, making Jinyoung recline with him.

\- Huh, no? - he lied and the older snorted in a laugh.

\- Well, answering to your questions, you look great with whatever haircut you'd like to get. And no, just because I give attention to our friend doesn't mean I am suddenly attracted to his long hair - after saying this, Jinyoung placed a wet, ticklish kiss on the side of Yugyeom's neck - It's not like he gave me chocolate for Valentine's anyway...

As the older said this, he pretended to sulk turning away from Yugyeom. His pout looked way too charming for Yugyeom to ignore.

\- Hyuuung - he whined while this time it was him hugging Jinyoung. What could he do? After all, he wasn't the only one feeling jealous in that whole story. In some sort of way, the fact that both were jealous at the same time made him feel... satisfied. Then, his mouth went closer to Jinyoung's ear to whisper a few shy words back - _"I'm still in love with you too, Jinyoungie hyung"_

Jinyoung turned his face in order to look right into the other's eyes, their lips just a few inches apart, but he couldn't help but stare at Yugyeom's lips instead. Leaning forward, their eager lips finally felt each other's tenderness after weeks. Jinyoung lifted his hand and caressed Yugyeom's cheek while their kiss deepened. 

And, as they felt each other's bodies against each other, while gradually losing themselves in their desire for one another, Yugyeom's brand new watch kept ticking.

As time passed by, their love could only grow bigger and stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to add this on the story itself, but I think it is perfect to add it on the end notes:  
> "As time passed by, their love could only grow bigger and stronger. Bigger and stronger than Jaebeom's hair"


End file.
